Thrid year, Loves mysteries
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This is a fanfic i wrote about Draco Malfoy and a girl named Tasha.
1. Chapter 2Like a dream

----I dont own any of the Harry potter characters, only Tasha. DO not sue, etc etc etc POV_------Tasha Malfoy and or draco

Another morning, another year of Hogwarts. I moaned as I opened my eyes, to the bright colorful Walls. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Draco was sitting up already, waiting for me to get up I supposed. Me and Draco, well, we were best friends, even when he was a jerk to my friends. I had gotten annoyed though, whenever his family, said 'Oh well, the weasley's are Blood-Traiters' And 'You should not socialise with that filth'. But I had gotten that for, almost three years, I had gotten used to it. I looked over at Draco, he was watching me. I gave him a small smile and ran a hand through my Curly dark brown hair. I had, had a crush on Draco since, well, since we were kids, Of course I had never told him that. For we were best friends, and that I didnt want to loose. Me and Draco were very different though. For one He was 'Slytherin Prince', While I was a gryffindor. We had different colors on our walls. Draco, had Green and Silver walls, while I had Red and Gold. We had separated the room, by a desk. I got up off my bed, stretching I went over to the drawers, which held my clothes. Draco was still watching me, I was dying to know, why he was watching me so fondly. I pulled out a Pair of Skinny Jeans, and a Black top, and went to put them on. By the time I came back, Draco had changed into a White top and Black pants. I blushed slightly, when he saw me looking at him.

Draco and I skipped breakfast, So we could get to the train Earlier. When we got on the train, It was only going to leave in, about, three minutes. Draco turned to look at me.  
"Crabbe and Goyle said They'd Get a place to sit" He told me, am expression in his eyes, I couldnt read it. I scoffed,"You mean, hold a place for us, until the trains starts to move, Then go terrorize first years" I told him, kindly. He smirked, "You know me so well" he said taking my wrist and pulling me to a compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. I sat down, and Draco sat next to me. Then, after a few minutes the train started to move.

After about...half-an-hour of talk about the dark arts. We all stood up, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were going to terrorize kids, while I was going to see my two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. When I saw them I smiled widely, then Draco said behind me. "Why dont you come hang with us Tasha" He said in a loveable tone. "Insted of with these, Blood-Traiters." He added. I slapped him, and walked into the compartment slamming the door hard. I sat across from the twins. Fred gave me a smile. I forced a small smile. I looked out the window, George said he was going to go and see Lee Jordan, I nodded. I didnt notice Fred get up and sit next to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me. A big, tight, bear hug, the ones he knew I love. I smiled. I turned so I could hug him back. I looked into his brown eyes, He smiled at me. He hugged me tightly, he was the only one I trusted, other than my Friend Sarah Gray, who went to hogwarts too, she was a muggleborn. Fred and I hugged, for a few minutes, then he pulled back to look into my eyes and take both of my hands. He smiled widely at me, our faces inches apart. My bangs were in my face, with his one hand he moved my bangs behind my ear. He kept his hand on my cheek, which was slowly turning pink. He slowly inched closer until our lips met. The kiss was sweet, simple. It felt nice, I intertwined my fingers between his. After, what felt like hours, he pulled back. We stared at each other. George came back in, but before he did, we turned away from each other. What had just happened....me and Fred had kissed.

We were sitting in the great hall listening to another boring speach from Dumbledore. I heard someone whisper my name, "Tasha" I turned to see it was Draco, I smiled at him. He gave me a look, which I knew meant 'Im sorry' I gave him a smile, and nodded.

We all went to bed.

(((I know its effin boring for aa first one..but.....i was tired soo i wrote it :D:Dwas up since....like...5:30am!!)))

REVIEW 


	2. Something Like a dream

I glanced sideways at Draco then looked away quickly. I smiled as i thought of how Hot he looked today. We were standing in-front of the tree, pretending to listen to Hagrid, but we were really fighting. As Ususal. I rolled my eyes at draco as he said some crap about the weasleys. I looked at him,

"Look, Draco, Im fine with you being a git and all. But.....They are my friends, and you could Try to be nice"

After I said that, Draco sniggered.

I looked away, hurt he would snigger at what I said, then

Draco spoke softly,"Tasha, Im Draco Malfoy, I hate them, and they hate me, ok.....Its not like im ever going to be friends with The weasels." He smirked at me, and I tried slapping him, but he caught my hand and put my hand next to our sides.

Oddly, something made Draco take my hand in his, That never happened. I blushed, as he took my hand, Draco unfortunately, saw it. He secretly smiled to himself thinking; So maybe she does care. Tasha smiled as Harry Got onto the Hippogryff, and Draco saw her smile.

He started to get mad, that she was smiling at Potter, and not him. He was starting to feel really jealous. And he knew exactly why. After Harry came back down, Draco, Of course, got all cocky, and insulted the hippogryff. "Your not dangerous at all are you, you mangy half-brute" After that, all Tasha saw was Draco laying on the ground, She ran over to him, while Hagrid picked him up.

After we got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey said I could take care of Draco's arm. I looked at Draco, and saw the blood on his shirt. I looked into his eyes, he nodded. He knew what I was thinking. He took off his shirt, so I could heal his arm. I avoided looking at his chest, even though I knew he would look hot, which is why I avoided it. I started to heal his arm.

Draco was watching Tasha as she healed his arm, slowly, to not hurt him. He felt, something in his stomach, nervous...he couldn t be nervous. But after about ten seconds, he realized he was. He stood up straight and pushed out his chest a bit more than usual. Why wouldn t she look at his chest. After he thought that, he coughed lightly.

Tasha was really starting to feel, weird. She healed up Draco s arm, and looked up at him. You should..be fine she hesitated for she had looked at his chest. Draco smirked as she did. She looked back up at him. She had always loved his grey eyes. As he had always loved her blue ones. Then something happened, that would change their lives forever. Draco bent down and kissed her.

After a few seconds passed, and she realized who this was kissing her, she kissed back. They stood there, for what felt like hours, kissing. After a while, they both pulled back, Tasha was blushing. She and Draco shared a long stare at each other then Tasha said,  
"Err, well, you should be fine..Just..rest on a bed...and I will come back after I have dinner" And with a small smile, she turned and walked away.

Draco watched her walk away, then fell onto his bed, pulling back on his shirt, grinning widely. He had just kissed the girl of his dreams. He had kissed Tasha, his best friend, whom he has loved for all his life. He wondered what she had thought of the kiss, he had thought it had been wonderful.

*  
Tasha was skipping down the halls to the great hall. Tasha sat in between Fred and George, grinning widely. They stared at her, as did most of the gryffindors.  
"Err, Tasha" Fred asked her.  
"Yes Fred" She said back, in a dreamily tone.  
"What's happened to you, you seem happy" Replied George, looking awed at Tasha. She grinned more.  
"Great assumption George, Draco is sweet isn t he" she said, everyone from the gryffindor table stared at her. Fred gave her a look, George was the first to speak,  
"Come again Tasha, did you say what I think you said" He asked her, she nodded and hummed. Then she recited one of her favorite songs, and sang,

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said 'Cuz she doesn t get your humour like I do... I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like And she'll never know your story like I do' But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm in the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see, you You belong with me "She kept a perfect rhythm, while she sang

. She took a green apple of the table, and skipped out of the great hall, leaving those who heard her, awed.

She skipped back to the hospital wing, smiling at Draco, He grinned back.  
"I brought you back, your favourite apple." She said, smiling.

Draco sat up and smirked, "Aren t you a nice gir"l He said, while she gave him the apple.

They both sat in silence while Draco ate his apple. Tasha was the first to speak, "So how does your arm feel" She asked, him, indicating his arm.

Draco shrugged, "I've had worse" he admitted, taking another bite of the apple.

She nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. Draco was dying to ask her out, but he was too shy. She was thinking the exact same thing. Draco stood up and walked over to her, going on his knee's.

"Draco, you should lay back down, just because you feel better now doesn t me-" She was cut off by Draco kissing her again, she kissed back.

She put her arms around Draco s neck, and Draco pulled back to look at her, She smiled at him, he smiled back. Draco hugged her tightly. Tasha hugged him back. Then Draco whispered, "I love you Tasha, I always have, and always will." Tasha s and Draco s heart skipped a beat when he said that, then she whispered," I love you too"

((Hope u enjoyed!!))

REVIEW


End file.
